At the Beginning
by justagirl8225
Summary: With revenge on his mind, the last thing John Cena expected to do was help someone he was supposed to hate.
1. Prologue

**At the Beginning**

**Disclaimer: **Vince owns the personas, people own themselves.. I own the story idea.

**Spoilers**: One Night Stand (RVD vs. Cena, Foley & Edge vs. Dreamer & Funk).

**Rating: **M for language and violence.

**Summary: **With revenge on his mind, the last thing John Cena expected to do was help someone he was supposed to hate.

**Pairings: **Lita/Cena (eventually), others to be determined.

**Notes: ** After watching One Night Stand and continuously hoping that Lita will turn on Edge, I took things into my own hands. Now, I know that ECW is it's own separate entity, but I'm treating it differently.. Instead of it's own show, ECW wrestlers will be appearing on RAW and Smackdown. I'm not sure how long this story will go to, but we'll see what we see.. This chapter will be the shortest, just wanted to set the stage and get it posted. I will have another story based around One Night Stand, but different than this one…that story should be posted sometime this week.

**-x-x-x-**

**Prologue: The Trouble with Eavesdropping**

John Cena frowned as he packed up his gear…blue eyes darkening slightly as the absence of the WWE title belt hit him in the face like a chair shot. He had known, coming into tonight, that was wasn't going to be the crowd favorite.. He was in the WWE after all and the pay per view had been held on ECW territory. Maybe things would've gone differently if Edge hadn't interfered when he did…or maybe they wouldn't have. It wasn't like he could turn back time and do it all over again.. And it wasn't like he was the only one who had lost that night. He did know that there would be hell to pay…and that bastard Edge would be his first target. Shaking his head, Cena hefted up his bag, tugging a hat on his head as he looked around the locker room… feeling in his pocket to make sure he had the keys to his rental car before he left.. Not really expecting for anyone else to be in the arena.. The man just catching sight of someone turning the corner ahead of him, a flash of familiar red hair letting him know who it was.. John wondering why Lita would still be around and if that meant that Edge was in the area too. Making up his mind in a matter of seconds, the former champion followed after her, being careful enough to keep his distance…not wanting her to know that he was following her.. The Diva stopping at one of the locker rooms, knocking once before the door was opened, a hand reaching out to drag her inside…the door closing, but not completely as Cena made his way closer to the locker room.

"Well damn girl, you sure did take your sweet ass time.."

Lita rolled her eyes, "B…that really couldn't be helped. I had one hell of a time trying to come up with an excuse so I could stick around here.. Which means, I can't stay too long.. Otherwise, he'll get suspicious and when he gets suspicious, he gets angry and then--"

"Then that whiny little brat can get angry," Tommy Dreamer declared, wrapping his arms around the redhead's waist, spinning her in a small circle. "If he even thinks about going after you? I'll go after him."

The redhead made a face, "Beulah, could you please tell your husband to put me down? He's starting to make me dizzy." And when she was on her feet, she crossed her arms over her chest. "And I'm serious, I can't stay long.. I just stopped by to--"

"Congratulate me?" Rob Van Dam suggested with a winning smile, wrapping the redhead up for another hug…frowning when she flinched at the action. "Red? Are you alright?"

"I'm fine," she told him in what she hoped was a convincing tone, "just had some trouble trying to get over here."

Tommy set down the beer he was about to drink, "what kind of trouble?"

Lita shook her head, "it's nothing, okay? Probably just the aftermath of the match."

"That's the biggest load of bullshit that I've ever heard," a voice said then, one that John recognized right off the bat.. "Li, things aren't okay and you know it. When are you going to stand up to that dumb ass and get back into the ring?"

The redhead sighed, "Dawn.. If it was really that simple, don't you think I would've done it already? Every time I think I have a chance to get out…it slips through my fingers. He always finds out and then I'm right back where I started."

Dawn Maria frowned, gathering the younger woman in her arms, "honey…you have got to make a clean break. He's been using you as his personal punching bag for too damn long and if you don't get away from him…"

"I'll figure out something," Lita said, then pried herself out of Dawn's grasp, heading back over to Rob. "Back to what I was coming here for.. Congratulations on winning tonight--"

"Dawn's right, you know.." Rob interrupted his friend, setting the title belt down on the bench in the room. "Red, you have to get away from him.. The only reason it was okay for that stupid ass to be careless with you tonight? Is because you were out there with Tommy and Beulah."

Lita smiled wanly, "you're not telling me anything I don't know, Rob."

Rob smiled half heartedly, hooking a finger under her chin. "Then do something about it.. I'm tired of seeing you with too much makeup on because that bastard thinks it's okay to hit you."

Dawn cleared her throat, resting a hand on her friend's shoulder. "You know, John's probably going to go after Edge tomorrow night…matter of retribution for his interference."

The redheads hot her friend a baffled look, "and this is good news on what planet? In case you're forgetting Dawnie, Cena hasn't exactly been nice to me.. He's verbally attacked me more times than I care to count, he's given me the FU on RAW and at the house shows.. I highly doubt he'd start giving a damn now."

The brunette frowned, "but what he says about you isn't any worse than what Edge says, what he's done is far from what Edge has done and--"

"It hurts more because he, just like the rest of the freaking world, believes every damn word of it." Lita sighed heavily, "it's like everyone has forgotten who I was…and now? I'm just what they want to see. Some stupid slut who just follows Edge around like a lost puppy dog."

Dawn shook her head, "but you aren't.. I know you aren't, everyone in this locker room knows you aren't.. and I think it's time that you reminded everyone out there that you aren't."

Lita attempted a smile at that, "sounds good but.. How do I start? I haven't had many opportunities to really get away from him and--"

"We'll figure it out tonight," Dawn promised with a smile, "you can room with me.. Just go get your stuff when we get back to the hotel and then come down to my room, okay? We'll figure out something."

The redhead gave her a tentative smile, "alright.. But, if that's the case, then I really need to get out of here…and figure out how the hell I'm going to get out of here. He already left and I didn't rent this trip."

Dawn grinned brightly, "then it's settled. You can leave with us, we'll go party a little bit more then head back to the hotel."

"Dawn--"

"I don't care if he won't like it.. He can throw all of the hissy fits he wants, but it won't do him any good." The brunette pulled her friend close for another quick hug, then held her out at arms length. "Did you bring anything with you tonight?"

Lita motioned down to the bag near her feet, "that's all I brought.. My ring gear, that God awful shirt and a change of clothes…which I'm already wearing."

Rob draped an arm over their shoulders, "then we can go right? 'Cos we've been waiting for the two of you."

As the voices started to fade, John wisely stepped away from the door…making his way to the parking lot, hoping that they wouldn't catch up with him. He knew that they really wouldn't appreciate him over hearing their conversation in there, especially not Dawn Marie…and speaking of Dawn, the former champion just had to wonder just when in the hell she had gotten back. Granted, he hadn't really spoken to her much, called her to congratulate her when she had given birth, but beyond that… nothing really. And he certainly didn't know that she was friends with Lita, nor did he know that Lita was apparently friends with Tommy Dreamer, Beulah and Rob Van Dam. It wasn't like he paid that much attention to the redhead to begin with…or maybe he did, but he didn't want to admit to that at the moment.. The point to that, well there was obviously a lot of shit going on…and it had been going on for quite some time. Thinking back on it now, he had kinda wondered if something was going on, something that wasn't exactly kosher between Edge and Lita.. And now he had those thoughts confirmed, but, that was then and this was now.. The wrestler pushing those thoughts to the back of his mind for the time being. As Dawn had stated in the locker room, he had revenge on his mind.. Edge was going to pay for what he had done tonight and he would pay dearly…of that much he was certain.


	2. Chapter 1

**At the Beginning**

**Disclaimer: **Vince owns the personas, people own themselves.. I own the story idea.

**Spoilers**: RAW 6-12-06

**Rating: **M for language and violence.

**Summary: **With revenge on his mind, the last thing John Cena expected to do was help someone he was supposed to hate.

**Pairings: **Lita/Cena (eventually), others to be determined.

**Notes: ** Alright, here's the deal… ignore whatever the WWE is using as storylines (both in RAW, Smackdown and ECW)…except the D-X reunion because I rather like that…though it won't factor into the story too much. The rosters will be joining in this part and it will be ECW vs. WWE from this point onward. Having said that, ECW will have it's own television time, but I will be ignoring what happens on the show.. It's for another story anyway so… if you have questions, ask.

**-x-x-x-**

**Part One: Ugly Confrontations**

While Lita did have some doubts about the tentative game plan, she had no doubts in Dawn's ability to scheme…and to pull even the seemingly impossible together. Toss the newly formed Tribe of Extreme into the mix and the redhead's doubts about Dawn's plan lessened slightly, but not to the point where she was entirely comfortable with the situation. Somewhat comfortable yes, but the redhead had to admit that until the night was over…she wouldn't be entirely comfortable with it. And even after the night was over, she would still have her doubts because something like this couldn't be pulled off without consequences.. Especially where Edge was concerned. Speaking of the blond man, he hadn't been in the room when Lita and Dawn had gone in to retrieve the redhead's things…something that they were entirely grateful for since neither woman wanted to deal with the Canadian. The pair had made it back to Dawn's room unscathed, taking the stairs over the elevator since no one was really supposed to know about the brunette being back.. And Dawn wanted to keep it that way until the main event for RAW.. Or at least the main event that was planned for RAW…the brunette hoping that Paul Heyman would be able to persuade Vince into putting on the proposed match after the pay per view last night. Whatever the case with tonight, Dawn and Lita were currently camped out in the locker room that had been assigned to Tommy and Rob. Beulah was also with them and so was Jazz.. The two women hoping to have a match of their own tonight, depending on how Heyman's meeting went with Vince.

Beulah bit down on her lower lip, "what in the hell is taking them so long?" She flicked a worried glance to the door, "you don't think Vince said no…do you?"

Lita shook her head, "I doubt it B.. but, last night right before the show went off air.. I overheard some of the guys from RAW talking about the rosters joining up tonight.. Strengthen the defenses or something like that."

Jazz arched an eyebrow, "strengthen the defenses? You make it sound like there's a war going on."

"Close enough," the redhead stated with a slight smirk, "though I'm not entirely sure if the WWE really knows what they're in for."

"You make it sound like you've already defected," Dawn suggested with a playful nudge, sobering after a moment. "And I wish you were.. But, I don't think there are any plans for a women's division--"

Lita snorted, "it's not like they have much of one right now anyway…and if this war is supposedly true, then it really wouldn't matter what side I was on."

Jazz tossed her a curious look, "how do you figure that?"

"Simple really," Lita smoothed her hair back from her face, "if it's a war then ECW will invade the WWE.. That should set up matches and if there are women in ECW, which obviously there are, why should they be excluded?"

Before anyone could reply to that there was a knock at the door.. Tommy and Rob entering shortly afterwards, Sabu not far behind them.

"We have our match," Rob said first, his expression somewhat annoyed despite that good part. "But, not how Paul E. wanted it."

Dawn arched an eyebrow, "what got changed? I'd think that McMahon would jump at the opportunity to have a six person tag team match."

Tommy shook his head, "there was no problem with that.. The problem was with someone else…that little bastard." He sent a look over to Lita and Dawn, "he proposed an eight person, mixed tag team match. With us three and the Sandman.. Paul nixed that idea and put Angle in Sabu's place."

"But, Paul didn't like the part with the mixed tag team match though, which almost blew our spot.." Rob ran a hand over his hair, "but he did it get it altered to an eight person, mixed tag team match without the Sandman."

Dawn sent a cautious look between Rob and Tommy, "and who are we taking on?"

Rob grimaced, "Paul left that option open to McMahon but, with how things went last night? We're thinking Edge, Cena and possibly Orton."

"And me," Lita piped up then, "if it's a mixed tag team match and they're using last night as a jumping point.. I would be the fourth person for team WWE."

The WWE Champion nodded, "you got it Red.. But, if you don't want to do it, they'll ask someone else.. Possibly Victoria or--"

Lita shook her head, a resolved look on her face. "No they won't. this is my match and I'm not backing down…even if I can only trust one of my tag team partners for this match, I am not backing out."

Van Dam gave a short nod, his gaze flicking to Jazz and Beulah, "you two are taking on Mickie and Candice and I think that's it for ECW involvement tonight. They've gotta save some for Smackdown." Frowning, he glanced back over to Lita, "you know…with the match going down tonight, it may not be the end."

The redhead smirked, "don't count on that Rob. I don't care how it ends, but it all ends tonight." Sighing slightly, the Diva moved from the bench, "I should probably get out of here though.. Wouldn't make too much sense for a WWE Diva to walk into the pre-show meeting with ECW."

Tommy put his hands on her shoulders, "just be careful tonight alright? Paul E will kill us if something happens to you during that mach. He already yelled at me for last night."

Lita rolled her eyes, "yeah well.. He's always been like that Tommy and I doubt he'll change any time soon. He just about hated that whole thing with Lesnar a few years back." Shaking her head, she added: "I'll probably stick around the Diva's locker room or maybe find Orton and bug him for a bit."

Dawn shot her a look, "are you still hanging around with him?"

"Cut him some slack, alright? He's not that bad of a guy," Lita shrugged at her friend's incredulous look, "sure, he might not be the most humble superstar backstage but.. He is a nice guy."

Having said that, Lita finally left the locker room, the strap of her gym bag clutched in one hand, the other jammed into a pocket on her pants…her eyes focused on the floor, causing her to run into a body as she turned the corner.

John Cena arched an eyebrow, "last I knew.. All the WWE locker rooms are over that way."

"Thank you Captain Obvious for pointing that out," Lita took a step back, "so why the hell are you over here? Defecting?"

Cena snorted, "not on your life.. I'm over 'ere because I heard that Dawn Marie was back.. Thought I'd see if it was true or not."

Lita shrugged indifferently, "well if that's the case then don't let me stop you." Shouldering her bag, she started to take a step forwards, only to be stopped in her tracks. "I'm not Dawn Marie, you know, which means your hand shouldn't be on my arm."

"I also heard that there's gonna be an eight person, mixed tag team match for the main event tonight." Smirking a little, John added: "heard it right from the asshole's mouth."

"And? What does that have to do with anything?"

John shrugged, "seeing as how you was just walking out of the ECW locker room, I gotta wonder--"

Hazel eyes darkened, "if you're worried about me defecting or turning during this match? Trust me, you're wrong. My reasons for being in that locker room are just that, mine. It's none of your concern and if you wouldn't mind? I have places I need to be and people I need to find."

Not giving him the chance to reply, Lita wrenched her arm free, walking away in a hurry so she could find Randy.. And what she had said to the former WWE Champion was true…to some extent anyway. While she had no plans of defecting or turning against the WWE during the match.. She wasn't about to just stand by and watch. Lita was determined to get involved in that match tonight, both against her friend in a calm way…and against Edge in a not so calm way. The problem there was…if she turned against Edge tonight, she could very well cost her team the match. That could possibly lead to problems with Vince and maybe even Cena, but if she explained the situation to Randy, well.. Maybe Randy would understand.. The redhead hoping that he would understand, otherwise this situation, while already being dangerous, could just get that much worse.


	3. Chapter 2

**At the Beginning**

**Disclaimer: **Vince owns the personas, people own themselves.. I own the story idea.

**Spoilers**: RAW 6-12-06

**Rating: **M for language and violence.

**Summary: **With revenge on his mind, the last thing John Cena expected to do was help someone he was supposed to hate.

**Pairings: **Lita/Cena (eventually), others to be determined.

**Notes: ** Nothing new to add at this time… chapter is slightly longer to cover the main event.

**-x-x-x-**

**Part Two: So It Begins**

Lita let out a sigh of relief as she exited Randy Orton's locker room.. Thankful that he understood her situation and what she had to do that night. But, he wasn't exactly happy her decision, but, he was going to support her. And now, it was just a matter of seeing if Dawn's plan would come full circle. Realistically, Lita knew that this wouldn't be her last chance to get away, but it was her best chance. Every piece was in it's place. Almost anyway…the redhead uncertain as to what role John Cena would play in all of this…and that was if he was a factor at all. Lita bit down on her lower lip, hoping that the former champion wouldn't ruin this. Randy, bless his misguided judgment, had suggested that she talk to Cena…just to be on the safe side of course, but Lita refused.. The redhead didn't want anything to do with the outspoken wrestler. Certainly the stream of insults had stopped, for now anyway, but it still rang fresh in her mind. But, it wasn't because of him, it was because of the things he said.. Things that Edge would say and things that just weren't true. Frowning, the diva swept her loose hair out of her face, knowing that she needed to get back to her locker room.. Or at least find Edge's locker room before he started looking for her….and Lita knew from experience that would not be pleasant. At that thought her pace quickened, the diva caught up in her thoughts, barely able to let out a shriek when a hand closed over her wrist stopping her in her tracks. Preparing herself for the worst, Lita glanced over her shoulder, relief in her hazel eyes before it was quickly replaced with annoyance. She opened her mouth to say something when he tugged her back to him, opening the nearest door before ushering her inside, the door shutting behind him…the man reaching for the nearest light switch..

Lita raised an eyebrow, "you must have pissed someone off to get a locker room like this.. Either that or the budget has tightened again and they decided to start with former champions." She yanked her arm loose from his grasp, "what in the hell do you want, Cena?"

"As of this moment, wonderin' why you was in Orton's locker room--"

"Are you stalking me or have you made it your life goal to piss me off?"

John rolled his eyes, "I ain't stalking ya and I ain't trying to piss you off, alright? I just got done talkin' to Dawn and--"

"Good for you, would you like a cookie?"

John crossed his arms over his chest, "would you let me fucking finish?"

Lita smiled thinly, "I'm sorry but when I'm close contact with people that talk trash and put me in their finishing move? I really don't feel like I'm in a 'happy' place."

Cena made a face, "I thought he was gonna come back down to the ring and help you, alright?"

"Well, obviously you know now that he doesn't give a shit.. He only cares when I'm not there when I should be." She took a step forwards, "so if you wouldn't mind moving, I need to go." Lita clenched her jaw when Cena blocked her path, "that would be the part when you move so I can leave."

John held up a hand, "let me talk and then you can leave, okay?"

The diva eyed him suspiciously, "just make it quick because if I don't get back to my locker room--"

"Dawn told me 'bout what's goin' on tonight with the main event."

Lita smiled wryly, "well that's just wonderful.. Let me guess, you're going to stop me, right?"

"No, I ain't gonna stop ya.. Dawn told me to keep an eye on you, make sure you got out of there alright.."

The redhead laughed bitterly, "right so you can play hero, make your conscience feel better. Thanks, but no thanks Cena, I don't need you looking out for me."

The former champion crossed his arms, "well that's too damn bad, 'cos I ain't breaking that promise to Dawn. I'm helping you out there whether you want me to or not."

Lita arched an eyebrow, "and just why is that, huh? Is it because you pissed off Dawn Marie with all of the shit you've said?"

John smiled slightly, "no actually, it's because of something I overheard last night." And even with the dim lighting in the room, he could see the color draining from her face. "I know you was at the arena last night…after Edge had left."

Hazel eyes flashed accusingly, "you were eavesdropping."

"Yeah I was eavesdropping, I was curious as to where you was going and--" He caught her wrist in mid-air, her open palm inches away from his cheek. "I'd think twice before ya do try that again."

"Or what, you'll do what he does?" Lita tried to take a step back, her eyes narrowed angrily, "you already have the verbal part down pat, why don't you try for the next step?"

Undaunted, he refused to let go of her wrist, "I may be a lot of things, but I don't hit women." John snorted when Lita shot him an incredulous look, "the night of the Rumble, I could have hit you.. Could have pulled you into that ring and given you another FU, but I didn't."

"And that's supposed to make me feel better?" Lita huffed, "what I said earlier still stands. I don't need you looking out for me and I sure as hell don't need your help." Squaring her shoulders, she added: "now, if you could please let go of me, I need to go.. Otherwise, he'll come looking for me and--"

Cena smirked, "well now that ya said that, you ain't going nowhere."

Lita stared at him in clear cut disbelief, "are you out of your mind? This isn't even your locker room, this isn't my locker room you idiot!" The diva scowled when he only shrugged, "if you don't let go of me, I will see to it that you don't reproduce."

Before the redhead could say another word….and because John was pretty certain she wouldn't hesitate to follow through with her threat…he did the first thing that came to mind, the diva letting out an indignant shriek as he hefted her over one shoulder, heading out of the room and straight to Randy Orton's locker room.. The Legend Killer just opening the door as Cena stepped inside, depositing Lita on the couch, her bags tossed in one corner.. And that was where she stayed until the pre-show meeting, sticking with Randy for the duration of said meeting…and heading back to his locker room until the main event. The redhead debating on whether she should be thanking Cena or trying to maim him for doing what he had done.

_**Main Event**_

Team ECW was already in the ring, Team WWE assembling behind the curtains as Rob's music started to taper off. And as soon as Lita appeared with Randy, Edge approached the pair.. John putting himself between the blond man and the redhead, a challenging look in his blue eyes. And perhaps it was because of the fact that he was outnumbered, or because of the shock that both Randy and John were apparently protecting her…but whatever the case, Edge stepped back.. Lita started to head to the curtains when the blond man's music hit, only to have Randy shake his head. For a moment, the redhead thought she would be walking out with the Legend Killer, a look of utter surprise coming to her face as her entrance music started. ECW had already one-upped the WWE, Beulah and Jazz having been successful in their match earlier, which meant that the pressure was really on for the main event. But there was more on the line than a victory for the WWE. Lita closed her eyes as soon as she reached the ringside area, standing reluctantly next to Edge, the two entering the ring as Randy's entrance music started. And as the redhead met Dawn's gaze from across the ring, Lita felt a newfound sense of determination flowing through her. No matter what the price, it had to end tonight.

The redhead knew that Tommy and Rob already planned on isolating Edge, the diva wishing that this match was under ECW rules…wanting to see the blond man suffer. But that couldn't happen tonight because they were on WWE grounds, which meant a WWE referee. Of course, that didn't mean that the rest of the ECW roster in the back wouldn't come into play.. Lita shaking herself from her thoughts as Tommy pushed Edge into the ECW corner, stepping through the ring ropes as if to interfere…the referee going back to admonish her, leaving Edge open for a quick four on one attack. And once Lita returned to the ring apron, Kurt was tagged in…the diva having to bit her lip to keep herself from smiling as Randy bent down to 're-tie' his boots when Edge limped over to make a tag. But, in order for the match to reach the point they needed.. Lita needed to be in the ring, the diva leaning over the ropes to slap the blond man on the shoulder, the referee calling the tag and motioning for Kurt to exit the ring.. That was supposed to be the point where the Sandman and Sabu were supposed to come down to the ring, Big Show and Balls Mahoney supposedly coming through the crowd with Heyman. And yes, it was relatively early in the match, but that was part of the plan.. But then, everything changed in an instant.. .all of the brunette's detailed plot crumbled, the redhead faced with a decision…help her friend or lose her chance to escape.

The choice, of course, was obvious as Edge re-entered the ring, a steel chair in hand and a sick smile on his face. Lita gestured frantically for Dawn to get out of the ring then, the referee calling for the bell, handing Team ECW their second victory for the night. And as Randy and John tried to enter the ring, Edge turned towards them, swinging the chair at ropes, narrowly missing Randy's face. The Canadian repeated those actions with the ECW side, Lita once more motioning for Dawn to get out of the ring, only to have Dawn stand her ground. And that was when Edge turned towards them, looking between the two women, his intent clear.. The redhead shoving her friend out of the way for safety sake, screaming in pain as the steel chair in Edge's hands hit her square in the back. And as Lita fell to her knees, hell broke lose, John and Randy entering the ring as the blond man dropped the chair, kicking the diva sharply in the ribs, his boot just connecting with the side of her head as Randy came charging at him.. Edge barely managing an escape as Sabu and the Sandman appeared at the top of the ramp cutting of one escape route. And in the ensuing chaos with ECW, John carefully gathered the diva in his arms, he and Randy making their exit to the side of the ramp, the redhead at least conscience as they wove through the hallways, Dawn Marie hot on their heels.


	4. Chapter 3

**At the Beginning**

**Disclaimer: **Vince owns the personas, people own themselves.. I own the story idea.

**Spoilers**: RAW 6-12-06

**Rating: **M for language and violence.

**Summary: **With revenge on his mind, the last thing John Cena expected to do was help someone he was supposed to hate.

**Pairings: **Lita/Cena (eventually), others to be determined.

**Notes: ** Nothing new to add at this time… the butchered French is just a joking reference to Canadian French.. No offense is meant to Canadians or to Canada.. I happen to like the country very much.

**-x-x-x-**

**Part Three: Small Price to Pay**

As they made their way through the hallways, Dawn Marie was pre-occupying herself by coming up with names to call Edge.. So far she had gone through every derogatory male insult and now…she was running through the Spanish counterparts. Smiling slightly, she realized that if she consulted Chris Benoit she could also add butchered French to the list, but.. Chris wasn't here so she couldn't do that just yet. But, she could at least get the list started and consult with Benoit later.. The brunette's primary concern was her friend.. Lita still being carried despite her protests and numerous threats to Cena's anatomy. While they didn't know the extent of her injures right now, it was plain to see that Lita hadn't lost consciousness nor was she in danger of losing it. But, that didn't mean that she wasn't hurt, considering that she had been hit in the back with a steel chair and kicked twice…once in the ribs and once in the head by a man that obviously didn't give a damn about her. Dawn's nose wrinkled slightly at that…calling Edge a 'man' was an insult to Randy and John.. The former diva deciding that Edge belonged on a much lower level than that, but unable to properly place him yet.. And then they were stopping, Dawn and Randy sending questioning looks over to John, the man looking a little annoyed before he stopped a stagehand…wanting to know where the trainers room was. Once he had the directions, they were moving again, the redhead still protesting about being carried…slapping at Cena's arms a bit so he would put her down, but to no avail.. Dawn rolling her eyes when Lita actually tried to bite the man.

John stopped again, the trainers room right down the hallway, "damn it woman.. Do you want me to drop ya or something?"

"Actually, I'd rather you just put me down," Lita said sharply, hazel eyes sparking with anger. "I already told you, I don't need your help and that includes walking through the hallways to get to my locker room--"

Cena snorted, "you ain't going to your locker room right now, Lita. You're going to the trainers room to get your back and ribs checked out. Not to mention the fact that your face is bleeding, or was you too busy trying to fucking bite me to notice?"

Lita managed to cross her arms over her chest, "I don't want and I don't need your help, damn it. What part of that don't you understand?"

"Look, I ain't arguing wit' you all damn night.. You're going to the trainers room and you're going now. Just be a little bit grateful that I ain't carrying you over my shoulder--"

"Oh that really makes me feel better," the redhead scowled, her arms uncrossing so she could reach out scratching at his arms this time. "Put me down!"

Dawn shook her head, "children stop.. We're almost at the trainers room, so Li, if you could please refrain from causing bodily harm? If he does drop you, you're going to be in even more pain than you already are."

The redhead scoffed, "and just what makes you think I'm in pain?"

The brunette shot her an incredulous look, "don't even start with me Lita. You got hit with a steel chair, kicked in the ribs and kicked in the head. And you could have other injuries that you--"

"That's enough, Dawn," she tossed a pointed look to Cena, "he doesn't need to know everything."

The ECW diva let out a patient sigh, "then please…stop fighting with him so we can get to the trainers room. Then we'll leave, okay?"

When they reached the trainers room, John set the redhead on her feet, Lita instantly jerking away from him…her face contorting with pain as she did so.

"Ain't hurt, my ass."

Lita shot him a dirty look, "if I wanted your opinion, jackass, I would've asked for it. Just because you decided to help me tonight, doesn't mean a damn thing--"

"What is it wit' you and judging me, huh?" John crossed his arms, "I'm trying to be nice to you--"

"For a change. And don't even get me started about judging people. You're a damn fine example of that."

The trainer in the room put a stop to this argument, requesting that the diva please move to one of the exam tables in the room so they could take a look at whatever injuries she had.. And while they did that, Dawn ushered the two men into the hallway…her gaze turning towards Cena once they were out.

"I know she isn't exactly making this easy, but, you haven't either." Dawn held up a hand when John opened his mouth to argue, "it's not anything you've done tonight, but it what's you've done before. Specifically, what you've said before. Lita doesn't trust people very easily to begin with, John.. So you've just made it worse for her to trust you."

Cena let out a short sigh, "yeah I know that now.. What I said 'bout her ain't been much different than what that asshole says." He waited a beat before adding: "but that still don't mean she had to act like that… trying to bite me and shit."

Dawn nodded slightly, "yes well, she's hurt.. And I don't mean physically, John.. It's bad enough that she has to hear it from him…worse when she hears it from someone who doesn't know anything about her."

"I know that now," John started to say, cutting himself off when a hand connected sharply with his bare arm. "Why'd you hit me for?"

The brunette crossed her arms over her chest, "that's for everything you've said. And if you even think about saying shit like that again? I will castrate you."

Cena backed away from the angered woman, tossing a look at Orton. "What are you laughing at?"

"Not a damn thing," Randy said with a straight face, "I just find it interesting that you're getting beaten up by two chicks when you claim that…Ow!"

Dawn sent him a look, "and who are you calling just chicks, huh?"

Randy took a step back, standing at what he hoped was a safe distance…starting to say something when the door to the trainers room opened.

The brunette's expression softened instantly, "well? What did they say, honey?"

Lita made a face, "I have ice packs strapped to my back, one for my ribs and as you can see.." She swept her hair back, "I have a bandage here."

Dawn let out a soft sigh of relief, "good…nothing is broken or bruised but.. Lita.." She set her hands on her friend's shoulders. "Why didn't you--"

"Because you're my best friend and I couldn't let anything happen to you." Lita rolled her eyes when Dawn shook her head, "look.. I might've missed that chance, but that doesn't mean I won't have another, okay? I've put up with it for this long, there's no saying that--"

"You will not go through this anymore," Dawn told her firmly, "we'll think of something else, but you are not going back to him." Smiling a little, the brunette put an arm over her friend's shoulders. "Now come on.. Let's get your stuff and get out of here and find a place to eat."

Lita nodded, the two walking slowly due to the redhead's injuries. "It won't be that easy now.. He's going to come after me more and I'm potentially out of a job."

Dawn arched an eyebrow, "why would you be out of a job? Just because you turned on that asshole tonight doesn't mean that--"

"I was his manager, Dawn. Without someone to manage--"

"Then we find someone that needs a manager, problem solved," Dawn replied breezily. "Li.. Don't worry.. I'm already thinking of something."

Lita smiled wryly, "and that's exactly what I'm worried about."

Dawn rolled her eyes in response, tossing a look back to the guys. "I know the two of you have got to be hungry.. So get a move on." Smirking, she added: "John, you're paying."

While John and Randy complained, Lita and Dawn continued their slow walk to Randy's locker room to retrieve the redhead's things.. In fact, they were walking slow enough for Rob and Tommy to catch up with them.. Beulah and Jazz meeting them right before they got to the locker room. And much to John's chagrin, Tommy, Rob and Beulah ended up going with them for a late dinner.. Dawn starting to think about a new plan for Lita. Realistically, she could manage anyone in ECW or the WWE… her turning on Edge tonight had opened up a door to numerous opportunities…the problem was figuring out where she would be safest. The brunette realized that ECW might be a far-fetched option, but, it could work given Lita's past ties to ECW. Or she could manage someone else in the WWE, especially since the rosters had just joined up again, there was bound to be a number of people.. Dawn deciding that she'd bring it up with Stephanie.. In hopes that the woman would come up something logical and with something that would keep the redhead safe.


	5. Chapter 4

**At the Beginning**

**Disclaimer: **Vince owns the personas, people own themselves.. I own the story idea.

**Spoilers**: RAW 6-12-06

**Rating: **M for language and violence.

**Summary: **With revenge on his mind, the last thing John Cena expected to do was help someone he was supposed to hate.

**Pairings: **Lita/Cena (eventually), others to be determined.

**Notes: ** The Bimbo Search 2006 is being left out of my story. Stephanie is not pregnant, has not been in charge of the un-creative team and pretty much un-seen since her stint as the Smackdown G.M.

**-x-x-x-**

**Part Four: Two Heads Are Better Then One**

With the rosters joined again, it meant that every superstar should show up for both Smackdown and RAW.. Not that it was a big issue or anything like that, but it did make for crowded backstage areas and it also made it a little bit harder to get a good parking spot. But, even that was only a minor issue in the grand scheme of things. The first major issue with the rosters re-joined was everyone's storylines. Certainly, some of them could be kept on, but, others would have to be finished off to make way for the new string of storylines….or rather, for the newest storyline.. A revival, of sorts, of the Alliance angle. Only this time around, there was no WCW in the mix, so it was simply ECW vs. WWE.. Over the next two weeks, superstars from the WWE would be 'defecting' over to the new ECW…battle lines would be drawn and then the big 'war' would start. And while she wanted to be in ECW, Lita had already been informed that she would be staying on the WWE side of things. But, at least this time around, she wouldn't be at Edge's side, instead managing someone else in about two weeks time.. Stephanie informing her earlier that a new storyline was already being worked on and that it would start tonight at Smackdown. In addition to the promos for that, Lita was also going to be in a tag-team match, though as of this moment, she didn't know who her partner was going to be…nor did she know who the opponents would be.. The redhead hoping that she would find out soon, Of course, as she unpacked her things for the evening, Lita did have to wonder when Stephanie had become more actively involved, aside from helping with creative, and if the woman was coming back to television. But, before Lita could think any further on the matter, a stagehand knocked on the door to her locker room, informing the diva that she was needed in Mr. Long's office.

Lita raised an eyebrow as Stephanie McMahon greeted her. "I was told that I was meeting in--"

Stephanie nodded, gesturing for the redhead to come inside, "yes, this is Mr. Long's office, but, consider me the commissioner for tonight's show."

The redhead blinked, "permanently or just for tonight?"

The younger woman shrugged, stepping aside so Lita could enter. "Just playing it by ear for now, but, Teddy is still in charge of Smackdown, we're trying to figure out who to put in charge of RAW." Stephanie gestured to the unoccupied couch in the room, "we're waiting on three more people and I'm sorry for the short notice, but, things are going to be little hectic for awhile."

"Not too much different from the norm, I guess." Lita seated herself, toying with a loose strand of hair. "You said I have a match, plus a filmed segment for tonight, yeah?"

"Right," Stephanie confirmed with a nod, the brunette leaning back against the desk in the room. "Your filmed segment is with Edge.. We're cutting the storyline quick, which might not make too much sense but, it's all we can manage right now--"

Lita smiled wryly, "you won't get any complaints about that from me."

Stephanie crossed her arms over her chest, "your partner for tonight will also have a part in your new storyline, which, once I have details for that.. I'll need you to come up to corporate or something to talk about that."

The diva nodded slowly, "so who's--"

"Stephanie?" Dawn queried from the hallway, "you needed to see me about tonight, right?"

"It's open Dawn," glancing to Lita, the brunette smiled. "Dawn is one of your opponents tonight."

Lita sent a grin over to her friend as she walked inside, "I can definitely deal with that."

Dawn beamed, seating herself on the couch. "Kurt just went down to get a bottled water, he'll be in here soon."

The redhead quirked an eyebrow, "so Dawn and Kurt are my opponents then?" She sent a suspicious look back to Stephanie, "who's _my_ partner?"

"Well.." Stephanie and Dawn exchanged a look, the younger woman speaking first. "He should be here soon."

Lita opened her mouth, just starting to say something when the door was opened…the redhead on her feet, hazel eyes flashing accusingly. "You asshole.. You were freaking tailgating me from the hotel all the way to the damn arena!"

John snorted, "and? You was driving so damn slow.. Coulda gotten a ticket for goin' under the speed limit."

The redhead placed her hands on her hips, "then I'm guessing you got your drivers license from a box of cracker jacks because you can't drive."

Stephanie cleared her throat, "why don't we all take a seat.. We're just waiting on Kurt and then we'll go over the match for tonight and what it means for the future storyline."

Lita sent a dirty look in Cena's direction but, sat down none the less. "Please, save me some sanity and tell me this isn't going to be a permanent thing."

Stephanie grimaced, "not exactly. You won't always face Dawn and Kurt, nor will there be a lot of these tag team matches but.. Once you stop managing Edge, you'll need someone else to manage."

The redhead laughed without humor, Lita soon on her feet again. "Could you excuse me please? I need to scream."

Dawn grabbed her friend's elbow, "Li.. It's not permanent, alright? It's just temporary--"

Lita growled, "that's what they said when I first started managing Edge, and would you like to know all of the details there?"

Kurt blinked as he entered the office, "did I miss something?"

Stephanie shook her head, gesturing for Kurt to take a seat.. Dawn giving Lita's wrist a sharp tug…the redhead finding herself re-seated against her will. And wisely so, Stephanie went over the match as quickly as possible.. Informing the two tag-teams that they would be competing again on Monday night and running the same set of matches for the house shows. She also mentioned the possibility of more Head to Head shows, leaving the conversation at that…encouraging the four to head to the ring so they could get some practice time in before the pre-show meeting. And just as John, Lita and Kurt were heading out.. Dawn stayed behind.

"Dawn," Stephanie motioned for the older woman to join her at the desk, "when you said.. There might be a small problem, I really wasn't expecting that."

The New Jersey native shrugged, "well.. It can be worked out, I guess.. I mean, Steph, they really don't have the best past but, that doesn't mean things can't change."

Stephanie eyed her friend skeptically, "Dawnie.. In order for this to work? We may have to handcuff them together or something. I could be wrong, but I don't think Li trusts him, doesn't want to work with him.. And I can't say I really blame her."

Dawn smirked, "did you say handcuff them together? That might not be such a bad idea, you know.. I mean, if your dad can make a 'you can't see me' match.. Who's to say that you can't make a 'handcuffed to your partner' match."

"Because, that would make it pretty hard for the actual match to take place." Stephanie frowned thoughtfully, "although.. If there could be a variation, to make it possible.. We could bring back the roulette wheel on Monday night."

"And fix the wheel?" Dawn blinked, "but that's all luck of the draw and--"

Stephanie smiled deviously, "then it's the luck of the draw.. Let's say one blond Canadian gets the handcuff match.. He'll just have to compete with his hands cuffed together."

"Now that would be well worth it," Dawn said approvingly, "but, I should probably get to the ring.. Make sure those two haven't tried to kill each other."

Stephanie arched an eyebrow, "is it really that bad?"

Dawn rolled her eyes, one hand already on the doorknob. "She tried to bite him on Monday." And when Stephanie blinked, the older woman sighed. "It was after the match and we were all heading back to the trainers room so Li could get some help.. She didn't appreciate John carrying her over there."

Stephanie shook her head, "and you're sure this is going to work?"

The ECW diva waved it off nonchalantly, "of course it will.. Trust me, Steph.. Between you and me, this is going to run perfectly."

As Dawn left the office, Stephanie seated herself behind the desk.. A look of clear cut uncertainty on her face. If what she had seen in the office was any indication of the future, it didn't look like things would go smoothly at all. But, on the other hand, when the brunette thought about how stubborn both John and Lita could be and how different they were. They were just bound to clash on things. Going from that, Stephanie reasoned that the new storyline could go one of two ways.. It could either work out, like Dawn was predicting.. Or it could crumble and Lita would potentially be right back at square one…and managing Edge again. From what Stephanie had heard from Dawn, the latter option really wasn't appealing.. Which meant that, in order for option one to work, she and the ECW diva had a lot of work to do and not much time to work with.


End file.
